Stories in the Dark
by itsXeno
Summary: Rumours about her seemed to be spreading everywhere like wildfire, it wasn't long until the entire village was aware of the suspicious newcomer. But what was there to be suspicious of when Kagome was a mere child? Pairing unknown at this point, please suggest pairings!


Hi there! This is my **first** fanfic on here, I hope you **enjoy** it :)

I am not sure about the **pairings** in this fic at this stage, if you have any **suggestions** or any pairings you like to see then please leave a suggestion! It will be very much appreciated.

Without further ado, I leave you with **Stories in the Dark**.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

Kagome panted for breath and dropped her bow and arrows in relief as the evil entity that was once known as Naraku fizzled out of existence, it was finally over. Everything was over. Naraku was finally gone. The Feudal Era was finally at peace and the future of the planet was safe. She looked over at the friends that she had accumulated since she had first come to the Feudal Era. Each one of them looking at each other in bewilderment, had they finally finished what they set out to do? It finally set in and they all ran towards each other, each person sporting their own wide grins.

There was no need for words as they embraced each other, an odd assortment of former enemies, demons, half demons, demon slayers, and humans gathered around and shared both relief and grief for the ones they had lost.

There were heavy casualties in the fight they had just won, the majority of them Sesshomaru's soldiers. It was a near miracle that none of the main group had perished in the fight. Many of them were wounded, Kagome herself had a large gash from her shoulder to her stomach and was trying not to wince in pain when Sango threw her arms around her.

"We finally did it!" she grinned. Kagome smiled weakly back at her, the pain intensifying.

"Be careful Sango, can't you see she's wounded?" Miroku butted in, having seen the pain shining in Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked at him in gratitude as Sango quickly withdrew her arms, "oh Kagome I'm so sorry, we need to get you treated right away."

Miroku grinned, "I can help you with dressing your wounds if you wish," earning him a few scathing looks from the group and he held his hands up as if surrendering, "it was only a harmless suggestion ladies."

"The monk is correct, we should treat our wounds," Sesshomaru murmured quietly, looking up from his spot next to the tree as he cleaned his blade. While he had proved himself to be a powerful ally and was already considered a friend by Kagome and a few others, he still held himself an arm's length away as if acknowledging that this was Inuyasha's pack and he had no right to interfere nor order them around. The humans didn't see anything wrong with him becoming close but Inuyasha had voiced his discomfort and eventually confessed that he was scared Sesshomaru would challenge him for the alpha position. Despite reassurances from everyone that they wouldn't leave him for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha remained wary of him.

However, the relationship between the two brothers had improved significantly and the fierce animosity that had existed between them had been alleviated. Though they didn't speak to each other much, the bond between the two brothers was shown through battle. They worked together with nothing but eye contact, almost as if the duo had been fighting as a team since they were young.

Sesshomaru was a man of few words and when he did speak it was obvious that he commanded the attention of everyone in the vicinity like the true lord he was. His lack of words was replaced by his sheer strength, this demon was the ruler of the Western Lands. His power was nothing to joke about, a thousand men could die at one swipe of his claws. Everyone was thankful that he had chosen the right side, and had not allied himself with Naraku. If he had then they wouldn't have stood a chance.

Kagome felt herself be lifted up by a pair of strong familiar arms, she looked up to see Inuyasha with his typical arrogant smirk. "Let's get you to Kaede, I don't understand how you can stand there and grin like an idiot with those injuries." His gaze softened as he looked down at the blood covered miko.

* * *

A week after the final fight, loud chortling laughter could be heard from Inuyasha's forest.

"I'm going to head back to grab some sauce okay?" Kagome stood up having noticed that the barbecue sauce she had brought back just for the barbeque was extremely popular. This was a sight to behold, makeshift grills were cooking bits of meat that the wounded party had manage to hunt. The males were devouring the cooked meat with a terrifying amount of sauce. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed the huge amount Inuyasha had squirted onto his one piece of meat, _they're practically inhaling it! We're going to run out before I get back!_

With that thought in mind, Kagome quickly ran in the direction of the well, hoping that the males would leave some meat for her. As soon as Kagome had left, a figure strolled out of the trees and towards the rambunctious bunch. Instantly everyone was alerted of the newcomer and all of them directed their attention towards him, however it was only a strange creature dressed in a baboon's pelt.

"He smells human," Shippo remarked as he sniffed the air, grinning slightly when Sesshomaru nodded his approval.

"If he is human then why must he dress like an animal?" Miroku wondered, Sango nodding in agreement.

The creature smirked, "I am here to show my gratitude for saving the Shikon jewel from Naraku."

"We were only doing our duty," Sango admitted bashfully, she still wasn't quite used to all the gratitude from everyone whose lives had been disrupted or ruined by Naraku.

"Yes… your duty…" the creature's smirk grew wider, "I shall bless you all with this remarkable spell I have discovered."

Sesshomaru stiffened, _this creature is surely up to no good. I must stop him from casting the spell before it comes to harm us._

But it was too late, for the baboon creature had already begun to chant the spell.

" _Amatsu Mikaboshi_ _, Dark One, hear my plea_  
 _Bring swift justice now, I ask of thee_  
 _Right the wrongs that have been done_  
 _Avenge me now, oh Mighty one_  
 _Turn misfortune and time back to those_  
 _Who caused my problems and my woes_  
 _Bring them to another world away from me  
Hasten, Dark One, hear my plea_  
 _Do what it is I ask of thee_ _!"_

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly as he watched all the humans shrink to ten years their junior. Rin was reduced to an infant lying on the forest floor, and everyone glanced at each other confused looking tiny in the clothes that no longer fit them. Sesshomaru quickly scooped Rin up and cradled her in his arms.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped up from where he had been sitting and picked up Sango, "why are you as small as the runt?" Sango peered curiously back, her body as small as a six year old, "aren't you the one that turned big?" She quickly covered her mouth with a gasp, "I-I sound like a child!" _Why is this happening? Was it the blessing that had been cast upon us?"_

"I believe we should ask the culprit," Sesshomaru redirected their attention towards the baboon creature who looked back at them with a jeering smile.

"Yes my **children** ," he said, putting emphasis on the word **children** as he gazed in dark glee at the humans who had been turned into children. "I have cast a spell on you all, soon you will all be sent to another world leaving me to rule this world!" He threw his head back cackling, the top of his baboon pelt revealing a Kagewaki's face and hair. The appearance of the half demon they had come to know as Naraku.

"Naraku? Why aren't you dead?" Miroku's face paled. _I should have told everyone that my wind tunnel had not closed._

"Ah my dear Miroku, the one you had all gone to the trouble to kill was my body, that body was very uncomfortable and it won't be missed," even Naraku was surprised at his intelligence when he thought of moving bodies just before he was going to be killed. He tutted lightly, "Kagewaki's body is much more comfortable you see, I had done a terrible job of keeping my old body beautiful so I prefer having other people see this body."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the full implication of his words set in. _No! This can't be!_ He growled and pounced on Naraku, slashing his chest with his claws. Naraku's eyes widened as he fell backwards onto the ground. _This pain… I am now human?_

Inuyasha also realised this as he grinned, "if I kill you the spell should stop." His grin was stolen by Naraku as he grinned maniacally, "the spell can't be stopped even if you kill me."

Shippo looked down at where his legs should have been, only his shoulders and above were still tangible. _Where is the spell going to take us? Wait! Where's Kagome?_ He looked around frantically for everyone's favourite sailor uniform clad miko.

The miko in question was currently staring at her missing feet. _What's happening here… people don't normally just fade away through natural means. And this is happening way too quickly for me to react!_ Within a few seconds her legs had already faded away leaving the top half of her body intact.

The well glowed blue next to her, sensing that something was definitely wrong with Kagome and something was affected her body. Barely visible blue wisps of the well's magic came out and embraced Kagome as if trying to shield her from the magic that was taking Kagome away from the world. _I don't want to disappear… I haven't gotten rid of the jewel yet, I haven't even said goodbye to anyone yet… I don't want to disappear…_

Suddenly a large force wrenched her out of her spot standing and she was pulled head first into the well. _I-is the well trying to protect me by taking me home?_ _I guess even you don't want me to disappear from the world._ And how right she was, the well was desperately trying to dispel the spell while she was falling but there wasn't enough time.

Right before Kagome reached the bottom of the well, she faded away completely almost as if she had never been there to being with. A small chink was heard as the necklace holding the Shikon jewel made contact with the ground. It glinted innocently in the sunlight peeking through from the top of the well.

* * *

Naraku stood up from where he had fallen down, "curse you Inuyasha," he muttered as pain coursed through him. He would need help soon or his mortal body would not be able to withstand such an injury. He saw the belongings of everyone who had disappeared laying on the ground. Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Sango's Hiraikotsu, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, and even the small toys Kagome had brought back from the future for Rin and Shippo to play with. They were all there.

 _Does this mean the Shikon jewel is somewhere too?_ Naraku's eyes glinted with pleasure as he thoroughly searched the belongings for the jewel. He was gladly ignoring his injury in favour of finding the coveted jewel. _If the jewel is mine, I can wish to become something stronger than I was before, and my injuries will be no more. Two birds with one stone!_ Naraku thought gleefully.

Soon frustration took over when the Shikon jewel was nowhere to be found, surely it had to be somewhere near here. After all, it couldn't be far away from its guardian. _The Shikon jewel's guardian! That's it!_ _She wasn't there when I cast the spell, does this mean she's near the well that she favours?_

He slowly made his way towards the well, gritting his teeth at every step. _Such pain… is this the pain all the humans felt when I inflicted injuries on them? How could they bear such pain?_

 _The pain will be gone soon, the well is close now_ , he encouraged himself much like a human would.

His eyes lit up when he saw the well, and in his excitement he ran towards it and peered into it. _There it is! But… why is only half of it there?_ His confusion led to desperation and he threw himself down the well to grab it before it disappeared.

As if sensing that he was trying to get to it, the Shikon jewel glimmered mischievously and its rate of fading sped up.

Naraku stretched his arm out, trying to get to it. He landed on the ground in a dishevelled heap and scrabbled around looking for the jewel. It was nowhere to be found, and down at the bottom of the well a now human Naraku let out a heart wrenching cry as he felt his body succumb to his wounds.

* * *

Please let me know what you think about this! Next chapter will be about Kagome and the others landing in Naruto's world.

Thank you :)

\- Xeno


End file.
